Jake Lancia
Jake Lancia is one of the founding members of Trident Industries and was it's CEO until it merged with Nova Fleet Dynamics to become Trinova Technologies. Until Trident's independence from Trinova, he remained a leader of the union. Lancia is now a leader of Trident Foundries, having recently gained independence from Trinova. Description Like most successful faction leaders, Jake prefers to lead by example, often getting his hands dirty and fighting alongside the lower-ranked to boost their confidence. He was also Trident's main systems engineer, fitting and balancing systems for all of Trident's and Trident-built Trinova ships including the ''Quantum'' and later Brawlers. Major events All events are in chronological order. Infinite Havoc Galaxies First experience Back in early 2313, Jake entered the Infinite Havoc Galaxies for the first time. Being an unknown territory, Jake had no idea who was friendly and who was not there, and experienced frequent attacks from raiders trying to steal his primitive ship. Solo faction To protect himself and his ship, Jake founded a solo faction in March 2313, which he called The Alliance. From here he began to build more ships and claimed an abandoned station for a homebase. The Alliance grows In late March, Jake managed to recruit a few members, who were immediately put to work gathering credits and resources for Jake's primitive faction. With the larger influx of members and material, The Alliance quickly grew in power, eventually leading to Jake developing a revolutionary new light corvette. The Dauntless The Dauntless-class was Jake's first decent ship, and was very powerful for it's size. Comprising a long, slim main body, four plasma cannon turrets and a massive cross-shaped engine, the Dauntless had the perfect mix of speed, firepower and defence to take on the pirates and raiders. The Freedom and leaving After several successful hits on pirate and raider factions, Jake decided to build a larger, more powerful vessel. He eventually developed a frigate-sized ship he called the Freedom-class. Another long, slim design, the Freedom had two large engine/weapon pods and strong shielding. However as there were no longer any active pirate factions around, Jake quickly grew bored of the inactivity, and left the Infinite Havoc Galaxies in search of some more action. NASS Galaxies The Alliance expands Upon arrival in the NASS Galaxies, Jake immediately began work on a Dauntless-class Corvette. Using the small ship, Jake scouted the nearby systems for resource-rich areas, eventually finding an acceptable place in orbit of a barren planet in the Vergesso system. Meeting Crazyf22raptor During Jake's fourth trade run carrying a load of advanced armour, Jake encountered a small drydock in open space a few systems away from his. Curious, Jake proceeded closer, and encountered an individual who identified himself as Mr Crazy. He offered to buy all the armour, as well as support The Alliance in their endeavors, which of course Jake accepted. The first Hammy incident and the Quantum Jake and Mr Crazy enjoyed a prosperous trade relationship during their first month of knowing each other. During this time however, a privateer by the name of Hammy had acquired an old Daedalus-class Frigate and had moved close to the Alliance and Cobolt bases in orbit of a barren planet. Hammy fired a volley of swarmer missiles from the frigate, which destroyed Jake's ship [[AFS Freedom II|AFS Freedom II]]'' and severely damaged Mr Crazy's ''Theia-class Heavy Corvette. Escaping from the wreckage, Jake returned to Alliance HQ just in time to see the Theia-class crippled too. Luckily, Mr Crazy had a secret weapon up his sleeve - the Quantum-class Frigate. A long, vaguely organic ship with a heavy beam weapon, the Quantum-class was the most powerful ship Jake had ever seen then. Mr Crazy deployed the vessel against Hammy's stolen Daedalus, and with Jake assisting him in the [[AFS Freedom III|AFS Freedom III]], managed to disable the Daedalus right before Hammy fled in a warp shuttle, neutralising the threat. Colonizing Vergesso After the Hammy incident, Jake decided to focus on civilian infrastructure for his growing faction. The barren planet near the Alliance base was a prime place to do this, so Jake set up several large civilian structures on the surface. Mr Crazy took an interest too, donating materials for the construction. AGHaddon steals the Dreadnought Several privateers have, over the years, tried to steal many ships from Cobolt and Trident. One of the only successful ones, AGHaddon, managed to steal a powerful Dreadnought-class Frigate from the Cobolt Drydocks. Realizing the danger the vessel posed, Mr Crazy reactivated his prototype Quantum and constructed a second one for Jake, who christened it the [[AFS Alliance|AFS Alliance]]. Jake and Mr Crazy took their respective ships and began a search for the lost Dreadnought. Tracking it's warp signature to AGHaddon's remote planetary base, Jake searched the planet, but the ship was nowhere to be found. Searching the outlying systems, Jake found a crippled hull that matched the description of the lost Dreadnought. Mr Crazy decided to destroy the hull to prevent it from falling into anyone else's hands. The second Hammy incident and Praetorian - Joining Trident After suffering debilitating attacks during the previous two months and losing almost his entire starfleet, Jake made the decision to merge his faction with Mr Crazy's Cobolt. Hammy heard of the plans, and wanted in. He agreed to turn to the good side in exchange for becoming one of the leadership triad. This resulted in the faction being called Trident Industries. TRS Starbound - The Antzakes1 incident - Alliances After a year-long hiatus from running the faction, in early 2315, Jake returned to find alliance offers from both Markon of Nova Fleet Dynamics, and Blackhawk of the Odium Pact. Markon stated to Jake that Trident "will not be treated as an inferior faction as we consider all our allies and our members to be on one ground". Blackhawk replied to that with the advice "get the feel of who the factions and alliances are before you hop into one" and that "it's always better to make an informed decision rather than jump into an alliance with little knowledge". Jake decided to accept the offer from Markon, angering the Odium leadership. Trans-dimensional hopping With his alliance now secure, Jake decided to follow his allies into the Elwyn Galaxies to attempt to assist them. Elwyn Galaxies The build-up - The Vaygr Scare - Near-miss - Disillusionment - GenXNova Galaxies Return to war - The Brawler Shortly after Trident set up in the GenXNova Galaxies, Jake and Mr Crazy began designing a new light frigate, based on an older, incomplete hull of the failed ISYS-class anti-shield frigate. The new vessel was slated to have dual armour-piercing axial plasma cannons and four rapid-fire medium plasma cannons, as well as decent defences in the form of heavy shielding, armour plating reinforcements and two licensed NFD anti-corvette turrets. The vessel was christened as the [[TRV Brawler|TRV Brawler]] in early May 2315, and production of four more Brawler-class vessels began. Nest of Orion Early on in Trident's time in the GenXNova Galaxies, Nova Fleet Dynamics proposed a new faction alliance to them and Thryn Monarchy, called the Nest of Orion. It was to be a democratic organisation based on faction values and mutual protection. Both Thryn and Trident accepted, creating the first successful multi-faction alliance since the Children of Kerensky (CoK). Battle of Rotterdam Main article: Battle over Rotterdam (GXN) Two state-of-the-art Brawler-class frigates jumped in to the middle of the pivotal battle while Thryn forces were outnumbered. Trident member FloorMatt in the TRV Brawler immediately engaged an Odium stealth frigate, while Jake in the [[TRV Boxer|TRV Boxer]] assaulted the [[CRS Tank|CRS Tank]]. The Brawler''s' heavy plasma cannons punched several large holes through the ''Tank's systems, clearing the way for the Thryn Gagarin's own cannons to begin dealing more serious damage. The Boxer then switched target to the Tank as well, eventually forcing Odium member Aceface to activate his emergency jump drive and retreat. The stealth frigate then followed suit. Dread Syndicate and the Short War - The exodus - SS Galaxies - Trinova Technologies - The set-up - The First Order attacks - The Split Having grown tired of the inactivity of the Trinova leadership as well as being disillusioned by the way they treated several factions, Jake took the radical step and called for a vote within the Trident community to leave Trinova and re-establish their own national identity. The vote passed with 100% deciding to leave Trinova. The Foundries Jake decided to reform the remnants into a new, more powerful Trident. This new iteration was named Trident Foundries and they would return to the general appearance and styles of the original Industries with some NFD/Trinova influences, specifically in the heavy armour department. TAW Galaxies The Push Trident expeditionary forces led by Jake pushed into the TAW Galaxies shortly after Trinova and FCM arrived, and immediately began set-up operations. Putting Jarraff in command of resource acquisition, Jake sought to quickly expand to reduce the amount of territory available for the Vaygr forces in the main galaxy, and to protect Trinova territories with a wall of their own fortified TCUs. Azereiah and Artificer began mining too, leading to a vast amount of resources within several hours. TRV York When the [[TRV York CV-2005|TRV York, CV-2005]] was completed, Jake immediately called for action, and rendezvoused with FlyingDebris in his personal flagship [[TTS Blue Ridge|TTS Blue Ridge]]. Together they smashed several Vaygr-owned drone fleets. Crazyf22raptor, who was also present, was instrumental in the capture of a cargo ship belonging to Vaygr protectorate Synch-Tron Corporation, which was sitting idle in the middle of the Vaygr drone fleet. Later, Jake used the York to take down several Vaygr TCUs, reducing the stranglehold of Vaygr forces in the central systems of the Galaxy. The Destruction - LCB Galaxies Invasion? Jake led Trident expeditionary forces into settling in the Formiden Colonial Mandate-owned LCB Galaxies shortly after the FCM forces retreated there. Jake and Plaz quickly assembled a Forge II-type Outpost to assemble all of the required construction supplies for a new fleet of powerful vessels to invade FCM's territories with. Glorious Armada About a week later, Jake, Plaz, Nedral and some others had managed to acquire enough resources to build ten warships, including five Brawler-class vessels and the class prototype of the Crusader-class, along with at least ten more vessels in reserve, waiting to be deployed. The deployed vessels also included Aesthetics' personal vessel, [[TRV Vindicator CV-2305|TRV Vindicator]]. Thryn Blames Trident Not long after, FCM-aligned Thryn remnants mysteriously lost contact with several of their Territorial Control Units. Blaming Trident for the loss of communication, Zyrr of FCM and Jaaskinal of the Thryn remnants journeyed to Trident's base and destroyed several Trident TCUs along the way, until Nedral managed to appease them with a resource donation. Jake was present during the negotiations. Galactic Destabilisation The LCB Galaxies later collapsed. Jake, as well as all other major Trident and FCM members, were able to evacuate but all ships and stations were destroyed. Systemhack Galaxies Rebuilding -Category:Players Category:Trident Industries